


Dearly Beloved

by vibesandwonders



Series: We Deserve a Soft Epilogue My Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Awesome Rowena MacLeod, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Wedding, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibesandwonders/pseuds/vibesandwonders
Summary: Dean notices his tie first,A Drabble about the infamous Winchester Wedding
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: We Deserve a Soft Epilogue My Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Dearly Beloved

His tie is backwards. _Fucking_ tie is fucking _backwards_.

Dean sighs and reaches— a mix of half-irritation and half-endearment.

Cas frowns uncertainly, but still bares his neck for Dean without question. It’s somehow gotten twisted to shit too, the detailed, embroidered blue flowers and interwoven light green vines all wrinkled underneath the collar.

Castiel waits patiently as Dean pull the tie free— flipping the strip of fabric with battle intensity— lips pursed, eyes serious, quick fingers straightening and retying in record speed: a neat Windsor, just like Bobby had taught him.

Even as he works, Dean knows it’s a lost cause; by the end of the day— hell by the end of the hour— it’ll be tugged slightly to the right and down. But at least it won’t be backwards.

He smoothes it a final time, pats Cas’ shoulder and nods, surveying first his work; then the man before him— Cas’ lips twitch; he nods seriously in response and gazes right back at him.

“If you two are _quite_ finished.” Rowena cuts in with an amused arch of her eyebrows, someone in the audience coughs and it half sounds like the word _sluts_ before Rowena shoots a withering look at whomever— _Crowley_ — it was.

Dean ears turn red and when he looks up, the tie is already crooked.

She turns to the crowd and smiles,

_“Dearly beloved...”_


End file.
